Retorno
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Dos elfas, dos tragedias entrelazadas. Una maldición... las fuerzas enemigas se alzan en el Oeste, el reino del bosque y el reino de los humanos se unen para liquidar un mal en común y bajo su alero una fuerza temida que deberá ser controlada. La batalla se acerca… Post Guerra del Anillo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Tolkien ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenece. Alguno que otro por allí es nuestro y usted se dará cuenta de ello._

**Resumen:**_ Dos elfas, dos tragedias entrelazadas. Una maldición... las fuerzas enemigas se alzan en el Oeste, el reino del bosque y el reino de los humanos se unen para liquidar un mal en común y bajo su alero una fuerza temida que deberá ser controlada. La batalla se acerca…_

**Comentario de Autores: **_¡BIENVENIDOS amigas, amigos, trasgos y gusanos de fuego! Así como leen, he vuelto… -como que nunca me voy la verdad-… pero no vuelvo sola… no, no lo hermosa historia… que tiene como siete años si no es que más, viene con ayuda, porque si, esta es una historia de dos personas… mi compañera de travesías Tere y yo, Vindictia, para hacerlos sufrir con nuestro drama al por mayor. Esta historia tiene de todo, drama, romance, drama, familia, drama, dragones, drama, Legolas, drama, más drama y torturas. Así que por favor… tenednos paciencia, dejad vuestras amenazas de muerte y dejad vuestros comentarios. No os defraudaremos._

* * *

**Retorno**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

Un portazo resonó por todo el castillo, su autora, una joven de cabellera rubia larga como toda elfa y de profundos ojos grises sale hecha una furia del despacho real. Tres segundos después de aquel golpe la puerta vuelve a abrirse, un elfo de edad adulta sale enfurecido, larga cabellera rubia entrelazada con una corona real de bayas y sus ojos azules crispados por la falta de respeto de la joven.

— ¡Vuelve de inmediato aquí, Nissan!- vociferó el respetado hijo de Orophen, rey del Bosque Negro, Thranduil.

La joven sigue caminando, no le hace caso a su enojado padre. Sus ojos grises se esfuerzan en no echarse a llorar y mostrar su desconsuelo frente a él.

— ¡Ven aquí!- vuelve a gritar el rey, dando unos pasos. El silencio en el castillo es digno de comentar, desde hace tiempo no se veía o escuchaba al rey de los Bosques tan enojado como ahora.- ¡Nissan, vuelve!- la chica se detiene, se gira y con su cara llena de incontenibles lágrimas le dice:

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio hoy, mañana y siempre! ¡Eres mi ada antes que mi rey, y al parecer lo olvidaste desde que mamá murió!

Nissan Se marchó en el silencio de sus palabras. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Rey Thranduil se quedó observando sin hablar, la silueta de su hija se perdió en los corredores, sus palabras le duelen.

Dos sombras se mantienen en silencio mientras se miran nerviosos. Son los mejores guerreros del bosque y los encargados del bienestar del pueblo, pero más que nada son los mejores amigos del rey, y las noticias que traen no son nada buenas. Este día oscuro para la familia Mirkwood.

El rey mira en silencio la dirección por la que ha salido su hija, Bresair carraspea y, haciendo un mohín a su compañero se acerca al elfo.

— ¿Thranduil?- preguntó Elarion. Un elfo adulto, de cabellera plateada: lleva la típica vestimenta de descanso de los guerreros del Bosque, sus ojos cafés observan preocupado a su amigo y rey.

— ¿De verdad he sido tan mal padre?- preguntó de pronto, baja la mirada y entra al despacho con los otros dos detrás, enviándose miradas.

— No eres mal padre, sólo te has dejado abandonar un poco en el rubro- contestó sinceramente Bresair, quien viste de la misma manera que Elarion; es más moreno y de ojos verde claros. Elarion le manda una mirada de advertencia mientras el rey se deja caer en su asiento- además, es lo mejor para ella.

— Sólo quiero lo mejor- contestó- creí que iba a estar feliz con la noticia, siempre dice que se aburre aquí y… jamás pensaría en decirle del peligro que la acecha.

— Ciertamente es lo mejor para ella, para su seguridad, ¿Quieres que le diga a Eris que hable con ella?- preguntó Elarion, mientras el rey le mira atentamente y en sus ojos azules había dolor ante el futuro que le depara a su joven hija.

— ¿Podrías?

— Yo creo que ya lo está haciendo.

— Espero que pueda cambiar su forma de pensar, será mejor si no se entera de lo que está sucediendo.

— Hacemos el intento, no milagros Thranduil- sonrió Bresair, llevándose otra vez la mirada de advertencia de Elarion, pero el rey sonrió- tus hijos son todo menos sumisos, y ya lo sabemos nosotros que aguantamos al príncipe y a mi hijo que revuelven a los soldados todos los días.

El rey sonríe tristemente mientras se quita la corona, por lo que los dos hombre se sienten un poco más aliviados. Thranduil está cansado y dolido por las palabras de su hija, está herido, pero espera que se le pase en el transcurso del día. Si Eru así quería.

— ¿Qué noticias me traéis? ¿Algo bueno?- preguntó luego de unos momentos.

— No - suspiró el elfo platinado- hace tres años que la Guerra del Anillo ha culminado… - comentó- ha llegado un mensajero de Rivendel: Han dado por culminada la búsqueda de la hija de Itanar. Elrond nos agradece por la ayuda brindada.

— Pero sólo ha pasado un año- contestó sorprendido por esa noticia.

Itanar era un excelente guerrero, lamentablemente Mandos requirió de él y murió en batalla. Legolas le había notificado que el elfo en su último esfuerzo había destruido a uno de los dragones que estaban a la merced de Sauron.

Noticias sorprendentes, ya que todos ellos habían creído que los dragones no existían más en las tierras habitadas.

— No hay pistas de su paradero en ningún lugar, ya no saben dónde buscar y la esperanza se ha ido apagando de a poco.

— Es una pena.

— Tenemos el otro problema.

— ¿Ha llegado algún otro mensajero?

— No, están utilizando las mismas aves de rapiña de siempre. Nada bueno, las amenazas persisten y ya hemos corroborado lo que se ha visto, ¡Dragones negros! ¡Cómo puede ser!

— En el peor de los casos, Thranduil, si Nissa les ha llamado tanto la atención es porque tienes a alguien quien les da información, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener su partida en silencio...

.

Con otro portazo entra en su habitación, se quita las lágrimas con rabia mientras se lanza contra su cama.

No lo puede creer, tan sólo, no. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a ella? ¡Era su hija, no una sirvienta y ni siquiera sobre las doncellas tenía ese poder de autoridad! No tenía derecho a hacerle esto a ella. No se iba a marchar de allí... Sabía que siempre estaba alegando que se aburría, pero era porque a su hermano mayor después de que llegó de la Guerra del Anillo le permitían todo y a ella aun le mandaban con guardia para ir al jardín, era tan injusto.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era manejar su vida de una forma tan burda, tan sosa y aburrida, y ahora la querían enviar a Valinor porque allí podría estar mejor, ¿Qué se creía? Ella no quiería abandonar la Tierra Media, aun no, aún no conoce a un Hobbit, aún no conoce Minas Thirith con lo hermoso que lo cuenta su hermano, aun quiere mantener conversaciones sin sentido con el maestro Gimli.

— ¡Es tan injusto!

Golpeó una y otra vez la almohada, lágrimas de impotencia salen de su rostro, hasta que la risa de Eris le hace crisparse.

— ¿Qué te hizo la almohada?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana por donde había entrado. El día en que él conociera las puertas se caerían las estrellas.

Eris siempre había sido bienvenido... Pero esta vez, Nissan no tenía ánimos para verle.

— Vete, ¿Quieres?- le dice quitándose las lágrimas sin mirarle

— No, no quiero. Te he escuchado gritar desde los jardines, ¿Qué sucedió? Nunca te habías enfadado tanto con alguien como para decirle que le odiarías hasta los fines de las épocas, en especial si ese es tú ada y no yo o Belian.

— No me hables de ese- Belian era el mejor amigo de Legolas y no había día en que no le molestara- Vete, Eris, por favor. No quiero hablar con nadie- _en especial contigo- _déjame sola.

— Lamentablemente, Nissa, soy tú mejor amigo desde hace mil quinientos noventa y dos años, así que me debo negar a tal petición- se acerca a la cama y se sienta detrás de esta, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro- Vamos ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que si es en serio no me burlaré, en especial ahora.

La escucha sollozar, pero no le dice nada. Comienza a sentir una presión horrible en el pecho, porque su amiga no le dice nada y se siente idiota. No quita su mano de su hombro, y cuando Nissan se gira y carga su cabeza contra su hombro, se pasma. Nissan no es de las que ven y abrazan, ese movimiento realmente le desconcertó. Tonta y lentamente la abraza de la cintura.

— Mi padre me quiere enviar a Valinor.

— ¿Valinor? ¿Al mar...?- preguntó medio tartamudo, dentro se le apretó algo que no le agradó. ¿Verla lejos? ¿No verla? Se tira el cabello gris hacía atrás con un movimiento nervioso.

— Lo odio, lo odio tanto.

— Vamos- _se positivo, ¡Se positivo!-_ no puede ser tan malo- le acarició el cabello- puedes crear caos en otro lado ¿No?

— Dijo que si me vivo quejando de estar aburrida por qué no me iba a Valinor, así como así, sin siquiera darme otro argumento que el de estar aburrida.

— Pero te puedes negar, ¿No?

— Ya he enviado por una barcaza, es irme o irme, ¡No me quieto ir, Eris, no quiero! ¡Quiero conocer un Hobbit o un Ent! ¡Quiero ir a Fangorn! ¡Quiero viajar!- nuevas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

— No puede ser tan malo- susurró con la voz cortada. Tiembla pensando que si Nissa se marchaba, él iba quedar solo. No, Nissa es su mejor amiga y... bueno... era su amiga, había sido así desde siempre.

— Tú también quieres que me vaya- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

— Claro que no, tonta, ¿Cómo voy a querer que te vayas?- preguntó con los ojos húmedos sin verle, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

— Ayúdame a quedarme entonces...

.

_Un suave susurro en la oscuridad, un suave lamento en las húmedas cuevas, la melodía que la tranquiliza, la melodía que le acompaña siempre. _

_El tintineo de cadenas, sus ojos se apagan en las penumbras, está cansada. Se mira las manos observando cómo las escamas desaparecen. Observa su celda. Un año. . . hacía un año que estaba allí, apagándose lentamente, sufriendo en su soledad, en su miedo, en su maldición. Oculta la flauta en su desmadejado morral y saca un peine brillante._

_Las risas roncas de sus captores llegan desde las profundas cuevas del interior. Un ruido, un golpe y lo que debería ser comida aparece por debajo de la puerta. Un ronco gruñido y ella se acerca para beber un poco de agua y comer fruta sucia que lava con un poco del líquido. Desde hace un año allí, un año desde que hizo tanto daño, desde que le hizo daño a él y escapo por miedo al rechazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no moría?¿A que le temía?_

_Tomó entre sus manos el hermoso peine que los __orkos__ no le habían quitado, era una flor de lily hecho con __mithril__ y esmeraldas, un recuerdo de su madre. Echaba de menos ver el sol, ver la luna, observar las estrellas, ser libre, echaba de menos muchas cosas, echaba de menos su hogar. _

_Lloró en silencio, esperando que Mandos le llamara de una vez por todas, ¿Por qué seguir torturándole de esta forma? ¿Por qué?... Porque sabía que los __orkos__ no le darían ese dulce castigo, les encantaba torturarla, verla y escucharle gimotear; ver cómo se moría lentamente era su placer más grande desde que su señor había caído y vivían en esas cuevas, comiendo basura y carne podrida. _

_Les gustaba torturarla, molestarla y hacerle sufrir para ver su cuerpo mutar. Usaban sus látigos en la dura superficies de su armadura negra, veían sus ojos rojos, furiosos de dolor y miedo. Torturarle era su mejor pasatiempo en su oscura y malvada realidad. _

_Pero ahora era más fuerte y había aprendido a controlar un poco su maldición; al menos ya sabía cómo evitar la constante transformación; sólo sucedía cuando realmente estaba enfadada o temerosa. La música de su flauta era lo único que la tranquilizaba, la sumía y amansaba a su maldición. . ._

.

Su hermano golpeó la puerta por quinta vez. Ella había corrido un mueble para que no entrara nadie. Estaba en la cama estirada, Eris se había marchado diciendo algo de que volvería en la noche. Ya era tarde y la hora de la cena ya había pasado.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, Nissan?- preguntó Legolas, advirtiendo que empujar la puerta no iba a servir de nada.

— ¡Déjame sola!- respondió.

Se marchó.

Lo escuchó marcharse y se tranquilizó un poco, lo último que le faltaba es que su hermano le llegara con sus reproches. Ella amaba a su hermano y se había deprimido cuando se había marchado a la Guerra, pero aun así se colocaba tan pesado cuando había una regla de parte de su padre en medio. Se maldijo cuando lo vio en la ventana, entrando sin molestia alguna.

— Acuérdame felicitar a Eris, esto sí que sirve- comentó mientras se acercaba- mi padre me ha dicho...

— Ahórrate lo que tengas que decirme, no me quiero ir. Ni tú ni tus argumentos sobre mi bien, van a cambiar mi forma de odiarlo en este momento- le cortó de corrido.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la figura de su hermana menor, bastante sorprendido. No venía a eso, ya que él también encontraba burda la respuesta de su padre hacia el viaje. Y a pesar de que siempre le escuchaba quejarse, sabía que las ganas de ella de conocer eran tan intensas como la suya.

— Sabes perfectamente que es lo que tú siempre dices, que te aburres- pero primero iba a sacar en cara algunas cosas.

— Es porque a ti te dejan hacer todo- eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Estaba celosa?, ¡¿Por qué nunca se daba cuenta antes de las cosas?!- estás en la guardia, puedes ir de caza, puedes salir al establo sin una escolta detrás de ti- la voz se le estranguló cuando comenzó a llorar- puedes andar con armas, puedes salir de las lindes, fuiste a una guerra y conociste casi la Tierra Media completa, ¿Yo que he hecho? Saberme de memorias los corredores, aprender lenguas que jamás me servirán de algo, ni siquiera sé usar un arma decentemente. Estoy aburrida, sí, porque no me dejan hacer nada y a ti te dejan hacer todo.

— Nissan- susurró y se sentó a su lado- sé que papá se coloca pesado.

— Lo odio.

— No digas eso, papá te ama, por eso hace esto.

— ¿Y que acaso a ti no?

— ¿Y quién dice que a mí no me castigó por irme sin permiso a la Guerra?- los ojos grises muy parecidos a los de su madre le observaron- yo sólo debía ir a dar la noticia del escape de Gollum, no irme sin permiso a una misión de tal peligro.

— Pero papá estaba orgulloso cuando volviste.

— Yo creo que estaba más feliz de que volviera vivo y entero. Pero ya sabes por qué la biblioteca antigua está ordenaba por clase, año y papel. Sin arañas y sin polvo acumulado por años.- la chica aclaró una de sus tantas dudas de por qué su hermano se la pasaba encerrado en esa biblioteca sucia.

— No me quiero ir- susurró luego secándose las lágrimas. Su hermano le acarició la cabellera.

— Vamos, yo intercederé por ti, yo tan poco quiero que te vayas.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Ah! ¿Crees que no me divierto verte alegar con Belian?

— No me hables de ese...

.

_Hacía tan solo tres meses que la guerra del anillo había culminado, tres meses que la soledad y la pena se llevaron a su madre. No había podido aguantar estar sin su padre, y la entendía. Su hermosa madre se pasaba los días enteros mirando por la ventana esperando que por allí viniera un sonriente elfo a abrazarle, tocando una flauta que en tiempos antiguos era la melodía más alegre de su hogar y luego se volvió fúnebre y sin sentimientos. Mandos se la llevó para dejarla huérfana, Mandos se la llevó con su padre para dejarla sola. _

_De allí paso a las manos de Lord Elrond quien le dio una habitación en su casa para que se hospedara. _

_Fue allí cuando el señor de la casa le contó cómo había muerto su padre. El ser oscuro, el dragón, sus ojos rojos, su dientes, su rabia en cada escama negra. Se sentía orgullosa, su padre había matado un dragón, un peligroso dragón sin saber aún qué maldición había caído en ella por ello. _

_Aun así la soledad pudo más que ella, y cambió. Le pidió a Glorfindel, quien era el nuevo comandante (puesto que había ocupado su padre) le enseñara a usar las armas gemelas que éste había ocupado: unas hermosas dagas gemelas de plata. Fue entonces sí, en esos entrenamientos que ella cambio su actitud tierna y predecible, por una fría y distante.. Que ella sintió que no era igual que antes, que no podría ser igual que antes. Cuando cumplió sus 24, cuando Glorfindel le sacó de quicio. Cuando le dijo esas cosas que le dolieron tanto, en especial porque venían de él. Ella tuvo miedo de ella misma y escapó."_

.

— ¡Claro que no! Nissan se ira en el barco que llegara en dos semanas y es mi última palabra.

Su hermana lloraba nuevamente, no se había marchado porque él le estaba abrazando. Y él se estaba alterando, en realidad, su padre no podía ser tan cabeza dura con tan pocos argumentos para alejar a su única hija de su lecho.

— ¡No entiendo esta actitud!- alegó Legolas manteniendo su postura inferior pero a la vez contrariada- la vas a sacar del reino sólo porque se aburre.

— No quiero que esté en peligro.

— ¿En peligro de qué?- preguntó, viendo que el tema iba hacía otro lado.

— Mira Legolas, tú mismo eres demasiado impredecible, y sabes cómo es tú hermana.

— No culpes a Nissa de mis decisiones.

— Casi te pierdo, no quiero perderla a ella.

— ¿Perderla de qué?- su padre se levantó de la silla y bufó cansado. A estado todo el día de un humor horrible, lo que pasa en las lindes no es algo que su hijo o los soldados de la guardia sepan, si no de las guardias del este. Ya era hora de decirlo, pero no frente a su hija.

— Nissa vete a tu cuarto, por favor.

— No- negó Legolas, Nissa ocultaba su cara entre los brazos de éste. Su padre se giró y bufo otra vez, ¿Por qué había tenido hijos tan orgullosos y persistentes? ¡Eru! Está bien, era hora de terminar con esto.

— Hace un par de semanas- comenzó, sin mirarles a la cara, en cambio se giró a la ventana-, recibimos un mensajero de un señor del desierto al Este, Rhunioranos (léase que provienen de Rhun), pidieron permiso para alojarse en nuestro bosque porque estaban pasando un mal tiempo. Se lo dimos, pero empezaron a cazar y a acercarse cada vez más a nuestro pueblo, comenzamos a tener problemas porque estaba echando a nuestros cazadores, por lo que enviamos un mensajero diciendo que debían marcharse a sus tierras y no volver a cazar en las nuestras por el sin-respeto.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó sorprendido por la información, él siempre iba de caza al este, no se había percatado de eso. Estaba sorprendido, los Rhunorianos eran un pueblo grande de humanos, era imposible no haberles visto.

— Me amenazaron con llevarse a tu hermana con ellos.

— ¿Y porque yo? yo no vi al mensajero- dijo la chica con la cara roja indignada.

— Al parecer él sí te vio a ti. Y no pienso dejar que nada te suceda; te iras pasado mañana a Lothoriel y luego te marcharas a Valinor.

— No quiero- negó testarudamente.

— Es una orden, Nissa. No una petición.

Tranduil sintió el peso de su mirada de odio cuando esos ojos grises que había sacado de su hermosa esposa le miraron por una fracción de segundo y se marchó de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

— No lo creímos importante, hasta que Bresair y Elarion dijeron que la guardia había visto unos seres enormes con alas, al parecer dragones.

— Pero yo creía...

— Todos creíamos que Smaug era el último dragón, luego tú viste cómo Itanar mataba a otro ¿Por qué no habrían de haber más? Ocultos, domados y servibles para los humanos; peligrosos para nosotros, peligrosos para tú hermana y nuestro reino, no voy a dejar que un simple humano venga a quitarme mis tierras y menos a mi hija, Legolas, espero que lo entiendas; pronto vas a ser rey y tendrás que tomar decisiones que duelan en especial con tú familia.

Legolas entendió, él tan poco deseaba que algo le ocurriera a su hermana, estaba ahora de acuerdo con su padre. Nissa debía marcharse.

.

¡Bien! Hasta el momento todo iba bien, todo lo bien que podía estar. Respiró profundo mientras se tapaba más con su capa de viaje. Eris no había llegado y eso realmente le había dolido; por lo menos le hubiera gustado decirle que... bueno, que le iba a echar de menos y tenía la esperanza realmente que él le detuviera, pero no había aparecido. Sintió la cara caliente mientras pensaba en eso.

Arreó silenciosa a su caballo pardo, Sili, mientras se perdía por los frondosos árboles del Bosque Oscuro. No iba a marcharse de la Tierra Media sin haber visto por lo menos Minas Thirith, no iba a marcharse así como así sólo porque un humano la había amenazaba a su padre, tal vez ni siquiera era ella a quien había visto. Había sacado de la habitación de su padre, un collar de su madre que guardaba en un joyero de diamantes, un collar que resplandecía y que tenía la forma de un halcón. Había hecho un viaje a la herrería, y robado una daga, una espada que NO sabia utilizar, y una lanza de dos piezas con la que tenía mejor dominio. Si con dominio se refería con tomar varas largas y perseguir a Belian o Eris y atacarlos con estas, pero en fin.

De su pieza había sacado unas capas, ropa; de la cocina robó un bolso lleno de _lembas_ y una cantimplora con agua. ¡Bien! Pero... ¿Dónde estás valentía y dónde estás determinación?

¡Vala! Se recostó en la crin de su caballo. ¿Y si volvía? ¡Oh sí, muy valiente de su parte! Pero... aggg bueno... ella no podía hacer esto, jamás se había metido de esa forma en el bosque y sola además.

— Volvamos, cariño, yo no puedo con esto- susurró abrumada.

El caballo relinchó feliz de no introducirse de noche en el bosque. Desmontó cuando volvían por el lado seguro del reino. Y allí lo vio. Se escondió en una esquina alejada de la entrada principal. Su padre gritaba de un lado a otro. Sus comandantes caminaban esquivando a los pequeños grupos de búsqueda que se movían nerviosos ante su rey. Elarion le gritaba enojado, a un Eris bastante abatido; sus ojos azul cielo con una leve capa de lágrimas. Legolas y Belian miraban un mapa.

— ¡La quiero de vuelta en este momento! Que falta de respeto más grande.

— Padre por favor- le pidió Legolas. ¡La habían pillado! ¡Genial!

— Tu hermana me ha desobedecido, Legolas ¡Cuando la tenga delante de mí sabrá lo que es tener guardia toda la eternidad! Se marchará a Valinor aunque sea lo último que haga.

En ese momento Nissan tuvo miedo de su padre, de su cólera. Se alejó rápido con su caballo. No miró hacia atrás, no volvió, no quería ser presa de la furia de su... rey.

Sólo bastaba recordar su horrible y desilusionante día para arrear a Sili al penumbroso bosque.

"En aquel momento los guardias de escolta realmente se sintieron intimidados por la mirada de su princesa, sus grises eran dos pequeñas esferas olvidadas, frías y resentidas. Había tanto dolor en aquella mirada que se quedaron un poco atareados antes de reaccionar e ir tras de ella cuando se dirigió al ala de entrenamiento.

Era parte de su caminata diaria, o por lo menos eso se daba entender ya que no debía haber nada raro en su rutina que hiciera que su padre o hermano le tuvieran un ojo encima, aunque su corazón y su alma se destrozaban lentamente al pensar que nunca más caminaría por aquellos senderos y correría por aquellos árboles, se moría sólo con pensarlo.

Sólo caminó taciturna, aunque sabía que en esa caminata se encontraría con su hermano, a quien, luego de que él le hubiera abandonado el sentimiento de celos e injusticia que siempre le había tenido que por lo menos siempre había sido menor al de cariño, en ese momento era una mancha enorme en su corazón y se sentía sucia, pero no quería dejar de sentirlo porque era su única pieza a su favor que le daba valor a su loco plan. Miles de preguntas golpearon esa vez para ayudarla o condenarla, pero, ¿Por qué él sí y ella no? ¿Por qué era una joven? ¿Por qué era una niña? Que injusto era todo, en otras partes, con los villanos humanos, por lo menos las mujeres tenían un poco más de consentimiento que ella, si ella fuera humana o si sólo tuviera la oportunidad de poder conocer a la raza humana como tal. ¿Por qué su hermano sí y ella no? Era siempre tan injusto. Por eso había planeado todo lo que hizo, porque ella quería esa oportunidad, porque no se la quitarían así nada más, siempre había logrado lo que quería y esta no sería la primera vez que no hiciera de las suyas.

En su mente se generaba lo único sensato en ese momento y por ello había citado a Eris esa tarde a su pieza, porque quería hablar con él, que él le acompañara temerariamente en lo que tenía en su cabeza o que en un caso muy remoto le hiciera quedarse- cosa que tampoco le importaba, solo, si le daba una buena excusa para ello.

Sintió una ráfaga pasarle por el lado; Belian le había tirado una ramita para provocarle; junto a su lado estaba un serio Legolas, sus ojos azules buscándola para hablar con ella y aclarar todo. Ella no devolvió la mirada y vio al otro chico que tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus verdes claros estaban esperando el ataque de su parte; era un elfo guapo, atrevido, curioso e increíblemente irritante; tan parecido a su padre que daba miedo. Ella sólo le miró y se giró, ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear con Belian, de hecho, hasta le echaría de menos si la mandaban lejos. Cosa que él nunca se enteraría, prefería lavarle los pies a un _Balrog._

— ¿Qué le sucede a tú hermana? el aire denso hasta me dolió- preguntó Belian afectado.

— Se va a Valinor- contestó serio el príncipe.

— ¡¿Qué?!

No quiso seguir escuchando, los ojos se le apañaron en lágrimas y sintió a los dos guardias suspirar, entendidos antes que las lágrimas dejaran bañar su rostro comenzó a correr...

_Se cubrió más en su capucha y un sollozo ahogado se le escapó, su caballo relinchó un poco y siguió por aquel sendero perdido. Tenía las dagas en las manos, manos que le temblaban a cada momento, el día ya se apagaba por completo. El silencio le mataba y el miedo se inyectaba en su cuerpo de manera indiscriminada._

Los guardias no se fueron cuando ella les grito que se marcharan, pero le dieron su espacio. Se subió a un árbol rápidamente y se aferró al tronco llorando. Lamentándose por lo injusto de todo esto, de lo patética que debía verse y el odio intenso que le tenía a todos. Observó el movimiento de las nubes mientras el sol se iba ocultando, le dolían los ojos, pero bajó de un salto sólo para asustar a los guardias que se enderezaron en el acto. Debía hacer un plan; debía hacer algo y lo haría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Sólo debía esperar a Eris, él podía cambiar una que otra cosa si es que lo hacía bien.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacía su habitación, cuando cerca de la armería, Legolas le salió al paso como si le hubiera estado esperando o siguiendo.

Ella no le miró a la cara.

— Déjennos solos- ordenó a los guardias que haciendo un saludo se alejaron- Nissa- susurró acercándose. Ella le miró a la cara deteniéndole en el acto.- es...

— Si vienes a decirme que es por mi bien, mejor vete por donde viniste- le contestó con agresividad. Legolas abrió los ojos asombrado, su hermana nunca le había hablado así.

— No sé entonces qué es lo que quieres que te diga.- soltó en un bufido entrecerrando el cejo por la conducta de ésta. Sabía que sufría, pero ¿Por qué no entendía?

— Dime que me voy a quedar.

— No te voy a mentir- susurró con la voz tensa.

— Entonces no me hables más.

— Nissa no seas exagerada- le contestó un poco enfadado por lo dramática que estaba siendo. Su hermana lo miró por un momento sin mostrar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos

— Acompañadme a Valinor- soltó así de simple. El abrió la boca, la abrió y cerró una vez más.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó, sólo para que su hermana entrecerrara el cejo como dando con el asunto de su "exageración".

— Vámonos a Valinor

— No- y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en el exacto momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca. Había sido demasiado rápido, demasiado efusivo, demasiado obvio. Él aun no deseaba marcharse de la Tierra media, no cuando había comenzado hacía tan poco a conocerla.

Su hermana no dijo nada más y él incapaz de refutar, se quedó parado observando cómo se iba. El apretón en el pecho le hizo soltar un suspiro cansado. Cuando ésta giró por una de las esquina, una tímida lagrima cayo.

_Tenía frío, tenía miedo y se sentía más patética que nunca. ¿Por qué había sido tan impulsiva? __Porque era una niña, una tonta princesita que debía de hacer lo que quería.__ Ahora estaba perdida en el bosque, más lejos de casa que nunca y temerosa en aquel bosque que por muchos años había sido guardián de múltiples seres horribles. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina y Sili relinchó mientras ella se apretaba al costado de su caballo para mantener el calor. Las cosas podían haber sido bastante diferente si Eris hubiera aparecido, si su mejor amigo hubiera llegado a la cita esperada, pero él no llegó, él no apareció y su ausencia impulsó más que nada su misión suicida. _

Estaba sentada en su cama, el sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte y Eris llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. No quería que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella nuevamente, no quería, pero era imposible porque realmente había querido que su mejor amigo estuviera allí con ella a su lado.

Habían sido amigos desde que tenía conciencia. Acérrimos enemigos cuando pequeños desde que él le jalaba las trenzas y ella le perseguía con sus muñecas, luego fueron compañeros de batallas contra su primo Belian que molestaba a ambos y luego nada más que los mejores amigos; no había uno sin el otro y era algo que todo el pueblo sabía, que si uno andaba solo por el camino es que el otro estaba cerca para acechar. Peleaban y a la hora siguiente estaban correteando por el castillo luego de alguna travesura.

Era uno de los pocos en que su padre soltaba la mano para no dejarles con guardias, pero no porque quisiera si no porque Eris recibió entrenamiento para ser soldado, más se alegraba que el chico había elegido un futuro como estratega que como combatiente.

_Observó el collar que había sido de su madre, los hermosos grabados en las alas del halcón. Si su madre estuviera viva... ¿Cuántas cosas hubieran sido diferentes?..._

_Un ruido le puso los pelos de punta, Sili empezó a retroceder y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Un olor putrefacto le llegó como una bofetada. Su cuerpo se petrificó en un acto de auténtico pánico. _

_Sili relinchó y se encabritó, la empujó con el hocico pero ella no se pudo mover a tiempo. Ni siquiera pudo hacer algo cuando las amarras de su caballo se soltaron y Sili se alejó a galope, porque el olor la cubrió y el golpe en las sienes le volvió a un poso de oscuridad en tan sólo un latido de su histérico corazón. _

.

* * *

.

_Continuara… ¿Y? ¿Que tal? Comentarios para estas dos autoras por favor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

Miró el bulto casi completamente rojo que yacía inerte en la celda de enfrente.

Había despertado hace tan solo unos minutos. Se encontraba aturdida, confundida y le dolía todo; tenía las mejillas hinchadas (muy seguramente moradas), la nariz fracturada y las muñecas cortadas por las cuerdas.

Había sobradas razones por las que sentarse a lamentarse y a lamerse las heridas, pero en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer su mente era darle gracias a Eru porque no era ella quien yacía destrozada en medio de un charco de sangre.

No le temía a la sangre o a las heridas. Ella misma se había encargado de sanar a interminables guerreros que venían mutilados del campo de batalla; varios de los cuales habían perdido la vida en sus manos. Sin embargo, todos ellos lo habían hecho satisfechos, cumpliendo con el deber que tenían hacia su pueblo.

En cambio, la escena que se adivinaba frente a ella no era ni remotamente cercana. En la espalda de la elfa –porque era una elfa- medio cubierta por su cabellera ya no se advertía ni un rastro de piel sin lacerar; al costado derecho incluso podía divisarse el hueso. Ambos brazos y la pierna derecha se encontraban en posiciones anormales. Desde los hombros hasta los antebrazos había cortes provocados por la punta de una varilla de acero al rojo vivo. También, desde el inicio de las rodillas hasta las plantas de los pies había quemaduras que dejaban la carne al descubierto. Casi se sintió feliz de que tuviera el rostro del todo cubierto por su cabello. Su expresión no debía ser muy placentera.

Al pensar en ello, el único consuelo que encontraba (el cual no era muy alentador) era pensar que al ya no estar en este mundo, no tendría que seguir sufriendo este terrible infierno.

Se estremeció, y sin querer evitarlo se echó a llorar de nuevo. Entonces como si de una horrenda película se tratara, revivió cada momento desde su huida de palacio; vinieron a su mente la terrible expresión en el rostro de su rey, la huida por el bosque, cuando el miedo cegó sus sentidos y le avisó demasiado tarde que estaba rodeada por uruk-hais, cuando fue llevada casi completamente a rastras desde los inicios del bosque hasta esa oscura mazmorra, y por último, la angustia vivida en aquella cámara superior. Entonces, movida por el cansancio y la desdicha, volvió a caer dormida.

Durmió alrededor de seis horas. Para un elfo no es tan necesario dormir como para un ser humano, pero cuando suele hacerlo siempre se siente un poco más ligero. En cambio, en esta ocasión Nissa despertó con la pesadez más grande que sintiera jamás.

No había nada más que hacer en esa celda que esperar y esperar; y todo el mundo es consiente, que al no existir actividad productiva alguna en la que ocuparnos, lo que inmediatamente surge son una serie de pensamientos sombríos, los cuales tienen el poder de desmoralizar al más decidido. Una especie de obsesión momentánea que no nos permitirá tener en la mente ninguna otra cosa. Pues lo mismo sucedió a Nissa.

Estar sentada en la esquina de una oscura celda, con la incómoda oscuridad apretando tu garganta y tu pecho, después de haber contemplado un efecto de la maldad pura e incluso ser de ella partícipe, ¿Qué otros pensamientos o sentimientos impulsan estos hechos si no son de miedo y angustia? ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar una y otra vez si no en la posibilidad de una muerte tan espantosa como la de la elfa que yacía frente a su celda? Los hechos estaban allí y no había modo de que pensase la manera de modificarlos. No había ningún modo de escapar de aquel lugar; la desdichada criatura frente a ella debía haber pensado ya en todas las posibilidades. Un elfo no sucumbía ante las circunstancias desfavorables tan sencillamente. Habría pensado en la más mínima posibilidad hasta el final. . .Y a pesar de ello nada. . .

Aún si lograba escapar de la celda, la única salida existente era la que daba a las ruinas, y antes de poder ser libre estaba la amenaza orca. Se preguntó si la elfa desconocida no habría intentado alguna vez escapar. Muy probablemente lo hubiese hecho, y las cadenas habían sido el resultado de su atrevimiento, y hasta la misma muerte sufrida. Ello significaba ¿Si se quedaba quieta y callada iba a sobrevivir? Todo el Bosque Negro le buscaba ¿Cuánto podrían tardar en llegar a rescatarla? Pero, ¿Y si la guardia no le encontraba a tiempo? Volteó la vista al cadáver y el sentimiento de angustia se hizo más fuerte.

— Si a ella no le encontraron. Por qué a mí sí.

De sus ojos ya casi secos brotaron lágrimas nuevas. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo de nuevo y se entregó al llanto y a las lamentaciones. Se sucedieron alrededor de tres horas sin otra novedad que la de la aflicción. Sentía la cabeza partírsele en dos y los ojos ardientes, pero por más que trataba de tranquilizarse un nuevo golpe de realidad le hacía lanzar nuevos sollozos y lágrimas. En un punto culminante, cuando parecía que la cordura ya no deseaba más su compañía, se levantó de un salto y, plantada frente a los oxidados barrotes de metal gritó con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR! ¡LEGOLAS, ERIS, PADRE! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!- y después aún más fuerte gritó.- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

— ¡ENTONCES CIERRA LA BOCA!

Aquel grito le hizo olvidar a Nissa momentáneamente todo. Se separó de los barrotes, asustada, y cayó sobre sus sentaderas conmocionada y completamente anonadada; con los ojos desorbitados y señalando con un dedo aquello que hasta hace unas horas había creído sin vida, exclamó, más para sí misma que para su oyente

— No es posible, tú estabas. . .

— ¿Muerta?-exclamó la desconocida con sorna, sonriendo desde atrás de la mata de cabello.-Para desgracia mía, parece que no es así.

Su voz sonaba ronca. La herida del cuello no cerraría del todo hasta dentro de dos horas, y no es que hubiese ejercitado su garganta últimamente.

El mithril de las cadenas tintineó. Mientras Nissa le miraba incorporarse con dificultad, hasta que la espalda le quedó recargada sobre el muro. Los miembros quebrados habían vuelto a su lugar, la espalda, aunque no cicatrizada del todo, volvía a tener las carnes ausentes, de las heridas de los brazos y pies solo quedaban las marcas de la cicatrización.

.

Había tratado. Lyandel en verdad había tratado con todas sus fuerzas permanecer callada, pero después de tres horas sin tregua incluso sus atrofiados nervios y su trabajada paciencia habían llegado al límite. El oírle gritar había sido la gota que derramase el vaso. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás; la chiquilla sabía que estaba con vida y no le daría tregua.

— ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la pequeña elfa.

Ella se lo pensó un momento antes de responder. Ya se había delatado a sí misma, ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo indiferencia? Ya no tenía nada que perder de todas formas.

— Mi nombre es Lyandel Lassaralem, hija del comandante Itanar Lassaralem de Rivendel.

.

Una luz se prendió en la cabeza de Nissa.

— Hace un año llegó al bosque un recado urgente de Rivendel. Causas desconocidas tenían al comandante Glorfindel herido de gravedad y a la hija del ex-comandante Itanar desaparecida. Lord Elrond solicitaba ayuda para su búsqueda inmediata.

A Nissa no le pasó desapercibido el cambio en la expresión de Lyandel al oír el nombre de Glorfindel.

— Mi pa. . . Nuestro rey, mandó tropas a inspeccionar el bosque y los alrededores, pero no tuvieron nada de suerte.

— ¿Qué sucedió con él?- preguntó casi inaudiblemente Lyandel y con el rostro ensombrecido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Glorfindel.- exclamó en el mismo tono sombrío.

Nissa se sorprendió un poco ante su interés. Sin embargo, era obvio que debía haber una conexión entre su desaparición y lo sucedido con el comandante.

— Según los mensajeros, tan solo tuvo las fuerzas suficientes montó su caballo y se dedicó a buscarte. Lyandel Lassaralem ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Tan solo los elfos de más altos rangos conocen la versión del comandante, que por lo que he oído no es muy clara.

Lyandel permaneció en silencio meditando la información que acababa de obtener. Glorfindel estaba vivo; su yugo se había vuelto de pronto muy liviano, el monstruo de la culpa desapareció de su pecho y una especie de felicidad le rodeó. Sonrió para sí misma y lloró. Tomó la flauta y tocó, y al oírle Nissa se sintió reconfortada, y con la melodía fue como si pudiese oír de nuevo el sonido de los bosques hablándole, del agua corriendo y de los pájaros cantando. Como si la canción misma la abrazase.

Durante varias horas no se escuchó más que el sonido de la flauta, al principio más grave y conforme las heridas del cuello sanaban más y más dulce. Hasta que cierto momento las pisadas de los orcos irrumpieron en la escalera...

— ¡Al fin es la hora de un poco de diversión! He estado aburrido todo el maldito día.-esa voz se distinguió por aguda y chirriante.

— Indudablemente este es por mucho el mejor momento del día, jejeje.- Esta voz era muy gruesa, como un gruñido.

Nissa, a la que había vencido el sueño durante la hermosa canción despertó sobresaltada y aterrorizada, su mente dominada por el miedo tan solo podía imaginar toda clase de razones por las que podrían venir a buscarlas, pueden imaginar su enorme sorpresa al ver que pasaban de ella y en cambio se concentraban en la celda del frente.

Observó cómo se llevaban a Lyandel Lassaralem encadenada de pies, cintura y brazos con cadenas que pudo reconocer inmediatamente de Mithril. Tan solo fue un instante el que duró el contacto visual, pero se trató de algo casi solemne, mágico y hasta escalofriante; fue como si un lazo invisible y delgado las hubiera atado de forma sutil, un lazo que se haría más fuerte con el tiempo, pero el encanto terminó, uno de los orcos abrió su celda y la tomó del cabello para sacarla de ahí y arrastrarla junto a la demás comitiva.

Fue como salir de nuevo a la vida. En la pieza de arriba las últimas luces del día y el aire más fresco se colaban por entre estrechos huecos que podrían haber pasado por ventanas, dándole a la estructura de piedra una mayor templanza. A la princesa le pareció como un regalo al espíritu, fue así hasta que descubrió porque estaban ahí. . .

Las arrastraron a una de las cuevas aleatorias a la principal, al final de ella había una puerta de acero que en la parte superior tenía una pequeña ventanilla con barrotes, tras la cual vio algo que no supo distinguir hasta que se encontró dentro. Nissa jamás había estado en una cámara de tortura ni mucho menos tenido que imaginarla. El monstruo que le llevaba la zangoloteó al frente.

— ¿Qué dice de esta comandante?

— Por su aspecto no creo que nos dure mucho, átala en un poste.

Como era de esperar el corazón de Nissa se cayó hasta sus pies a oír ese comentario; sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

— N-no...N-no...¡NO! – presa del pánico comenzó a convulsionarse. Otra vez no. Una bofetada del orco le mandó al piso donde se hizo un ovillo tembloroso de nuevo.

— ¡Cállate perra!- trató de luchar como lo había hecho anteriormente aunque igualmente no dio resultados, aquella criatura era al menos tres veces más fuerte que ella. Sin problemas la levantó del piso y le ató las muñecas a un poste de madera cercano.

— Comandante ¿Qué sucederá si ésta nos sale problemática como la otra?- dijo esto acercando su cara muy cerca de la de Nissa, inspeccionándola mientras ella buscaba hacerse para atrás horrorizada.

La mejilla ya se le empezaba a hinchar, por primera vez en su vida no se dio el lujo de quejarse, dentro de sí sabía que vendría mucho más dolor. El orco al que le decían comandante se acercó furioso, propinando un puñetazo en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Acaso eres imbécil Scromch o crees que yo lo soy?! Tú mismo viste como está sucia elfa se retorcía en el piso, mira su asquerosa expresión... ¡Ella no hará nada más que chillar!

¡Zas! Nissa recibió una nueva bofetada en la otra mejilla, de sus ojos salieron abundantes lagrimas pero aun así no se quejó. El pánico le tenía la garganta agarrotada.

— ¡Chilla de una buena ve...! ¡¿Qué rayos?!- del otro lado de la sala se había oído el ruido de un látigo impactando, en la espalda descubierta de Lyandel se veía la marca sangrando.- ¡Ella es mía zoquetes!

— No es justo Morek, no puedes usar a las dos.- era la voz aguda de nuevo.

— ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Yo soy el líder aquí y yo inicio!

Por varios minutos los cinco orcos se enfrentaron a puñetazos entre si hasta que Morek intimidó a todos y probó por qué él era el comandante.

Entre bofetones Nissa miró a dos orcos turnarse para golpear con el látigo a la otra chica que tan solo se sobresaltaba un poco al recibir el impacto, como si estos no le dolieran, los uruks jugaban a no dejar un solo espacio sin marcar, la sangre corría como río por las heridas, para entonces su estado rozaba la inconciencia; escuchó huesos crujir bajo el efecto del martillo y huesos salirse de sus coyunturas, hasta que al fin, un último puñetazo en el estómago le hizo gemir y votar todo el aire que traía en los pulmones, después todo se volvió dulcemente negro.

.

Entre risas las arrastraron a las dos a sus respectivas celdas.

Mañana sería otro gran día, pensó Lyandel con ironía.

Una vez se encontró al fin sentada y quieta se dedicó a inspeccionar mejor a la niña recién llegada. En su piel y manos perfectas (aunque ahora mismo un tanto mugrosas) advirtió su alta posición. Debía ser de una familia de altos elfos. Aún sentada pudo constatar su baja estatura y complexión notablemente delgaducha. Tenía una larga cabellera platinada (enmarañada del todo), ojos grises (rojos de llanto), su vestido, hecho jirones y cubierto de lodo (prueba viviente de la lucha que sostuvo en el suelo antes que lograran traerla aquí), debió haber sido en mejores tiempos un hermoso modelo; por último y lo que más atención le llamó fue una pequeña marca en su hombro, el tatuaje de una hoja que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Lyandel arrugó el ceño y se concentró en su propia curación.

.

Legolas estaba trastornado y no era por menos. Había pasado diez días desde que Nissa desapareciera dejando el caos personificado en las tierras del reino. El pueblo que siempre había visto a Nissa como una pequeña llena de vida, y con cierto temperamento molesto no estaba nada de feliz por la pérdida de su princesa. Que la discusión con el rey hubiera comenzado a discutirse en cada casa, tenía ciertamente al pueblo un poco resentido.

Era algo hiriente, ya que nadie, ni siquiera los padres podían obligar a sus hijos a viajar a las Tierras Imperecederas donde perdían la capacidad de conocer a otros seres, a sociabilizar con otras razas. Nadie podía obligar a nadie a partir, y que la princesa hubiera escapado por las órdenes de un padre sobre-protector no disminuía el resentimiento general.

En aquellos días fuera del hogar, Legolas llegó a enterarse que su padre se había encerrado en su despacho lleno de un horrible dolor. Los dos oficiales, Bresair y Elarion no le daban buenas noticias.

Thranduil estaba destrozado, humillado y ciertamente angustiado.

Belian llegó al lado de Legolas. El siempre rostro sonriente de su amigo no demostraba ninguna sonrisa pacifica, ni nada, estaba apagado.

— Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pedir ayuda al Rey Elessar, Legolas. Aragorn siempre tiende una mano para ayudarnos.

— De todos modos tenemos que ir- murmuro él recodando la nota de Elarion.- tenemos que pedirle ayuda para retirar a los Rhuonianos que se acercan a los bosques. Están llegado demasiado lejos, si no fuera por ello, mi hermana no se hubiera escapado.- murmuró mientras se dirigían donde sus corceles descansaban.

Observó de reojo cómo Eris seguía mirando entre los árboles inconsciente del tiempo que llevaba allí. Belian sonrió triste mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, el chico se sobresaltó.

— Viajaremos a Minas Thirith, primo- musitó Belian.

— Iré- contestó éste con la voz baja y ronca. Como si no la hubiera ocupado en días. Eris tenía el rostro demacrado por la culpa.

Por lo que Legolas sabía, Nissa había querido hablar con Eris antes de fugarse, pero el chico no se había presentado, ya que su madre lo había tenido ocupado. Ahora, el amigo más íntimo de su hermana se culpaba plenamente de que su amiga hubiera escapado.

Por su parte, Eris insistía cuando alguien le decía que no era su culpa, que él pudo haberla detenido.

Se giró hacía uno de sus comandantes.

— Baja y avísale al rey que viajaremos a Minas Thirith. Dile a Elarion y Bresair que sigan cuidando las fronteras y que envíen a soldados cerca de Dol Gundur, tengamos la esperanza que Nissa no haya viajado cerca de la torre oscura.

El elfo cabeceó mientras subía a su propio corcel y se marchaba.

— Debemos pasar a Lothoriel- Le comunico Belian. Él asintió.

La dama blanca, quien estaba haciendo todos los preparativos para la marcha masiva del pueblo elfo a las Tierras Imperecederas había insistido en que fueran a verla. Legolas tenía la esperanza, y su corazón latía ansioso de saber que la gran Dama Blanca podría darle las noticias que alegraran su corazón y el paradero de su querida hermana.

El remordimiento que sentía al ver el odio en los ojos de su pequeña cada vez que le recordaba, era el terrible dolor en su corazón que no le permitía dormir ni comer.

.

Glorfindel llegó al despacho de Elrond con el rostro cansado y tenso.

No podía culpar al señor de la casa por nada, pero era doloroso ir a esa casa donde los errores de su conducta y los cambios de ella había llevado tanto dolor y angustia.

Observó a Elrond quien tenía los ojos bajos y estaba claramente alicaído. Las noticias no eran buenas. No lo eran desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

— La princesa Nissa, hija del Rey Thranduil ha desaparecido- anunció mientras dejaba la nota a un lado y su rostro se ensombrecía.

— ¿La han raptado?- preguntó sorprendido.

— Han ocurrido algunos malentendido, por lo que Thranduil me dice unas malas jugadas de su parte, cierto temor comprensible y la chica se ha escapado de casa. Se ha perdido y mi buen amigo teme lo peor, la pérdida de su hija lo destrozaría por completo.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho. El hecho de que alguien más hubiera desaparecido le trajo los amargos recuerdos de su insistente y nula búsqueda. "Lyandel". Pensó trastornado. Una extraña y escalofriante ansiedad lo nubló.

— ¿Piensas que los humanos pueden estar raptando a los nuestros, ahora que nuestra partida es tan inminente?

Los ojos de Elrond parecieron sorprendidos por un momento, luego meditó y cabeceó negativamente.

— No lo creo. Hemos sabido ya de amargar experiencia de nuestra raza con la humana, pero nunca nada tan perverso. Son hechos lamentables y le pido a los Valar que cuiden de la joven.

Sabía que Lord Elrond no quería rememorar la noticia de que la búsqueda de Lyandel debía detenerse. Los planes del viaje estaban encima, y los suyos debían prepararse y dejar de buscar una elfa perdida.

Pero él, aunque tuviera que ir al final del tiempo de los humanos, él no se marcharía hasta encontrarla. Encontrarla, pedirle perdón y tantas cosas más.

— ¿Y Elladan y Elhorim?- preguntó de pronto recordando que los gemelos hijos de Elrond había estado afuera varios meses, ellos también buscaban a Lyandel.

— Volverán en un par de días. Creo que lamentarán mucho la perdida de la princesa, ya la han conocido por lo que sé, y ellos le tenían en buena estima a pesar de los comentarios de lo mimada que era.

Glorfindel se quedó en silencio unos momentos

— Enviaré un mensajero a Thranduil, veré en qué puedo ayudarlo.

Glorfindel cabeceó y con una leve inclinación se marchó en silencio.

Había pasado ya un año... ¿Dónde estás Lyandel?

.

* * *

.

_Y continuamos… ¿Qué les esta pareciendo?¿Reviews? Un poquito de tortura no le hace mal a nadie XDDD  
_

_**Runa97: **__Muchas gracias por pasarte Runa. Siempre le coloco hermanos mayores o menores a Legolas… ¡Son inmortales! ¿Cómo no van a tener hermanos XDD?... en fin. Espero que agradara este capítulo e integramos a nuestra segunda protagonista. El Bosque Verde o Eryn Lasgalen, ya nada más de Bosque Negro. Gracias por pasar. Saludos. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Habían pasado tan solo unas semanas y ya deseaba que Mandos la fuera buscar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los Dioses le habían abandonado?

Cerró los ojos todo lo que pudo mientras apretaba los dientes respirando agitadamente, estaba suspendida de las muñecas con cuerdas de espino, la cabeza caía hacía adelante mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro; los latigazos caían uno tras otro en su sangrante espalda, muslos y pantorrillas.

Cada ramalazo de dolor, la impulsaba cada vez más a la inconciencia. Hermosa inconciencia, era lo único que esperaba de cada una de esas visitas de aquellos asquerosos y sangrientos seres. La inconciencia y hasta la muerte eran bienvenidas. ¿Por qué no moría?

— ¡Grita pequeño esperpento!- otro ramalazo le pegó en el hombro y ella se sacudió con un sollozo sofocado.- la hermosa raza, la perfecta raza... ¿Qué hermoso hay en este cuerpo inmundo y desprovisto de dignidad?

Las risas la inquietaron y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. ¿Cómo podían haber sido creados seres tan crueles? ¿Por qué Eru había permitido tal cosa?

— ¡Grita!- rió Scromch.

Pero gritar no le había servido de nada los últimos veinte minutos, y su garganta la tenía irritada y le dolía hasta tragar. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y su rostro compungido se ocultaba entre sus brazos sangrantes.

Un leve gemido le llamó la atención sobre las risas histéricas de los orcos. Observó solo con un ojo cómo la otra elfa, entre las oscuras profundidades de aquella cueva estaba siendo estirada sobre una cama de filosos espinos. Sus manos y piernas eran estiradas cada pocos minutos y las espinas se enterraban sin piedad y rastrillaban la piel. Un gemido de dolor y desesperación salió de su garganta y los orcos rieron con más ganas mientras horrorizada, escuchaba un grito de agonía: una de las cuerda se tensó demasiado y los pies se mal formaron.

Dejó de respirar de horror. Aquella elfa, además del gemido no pronunció más ruido, como si fuera normal que sus pies no estuvieran en su lugar como debiera.

— Por favor- gritó llorosa. Su voz sonó ronca y llena de suplica y dos nuevos latigazos le pegaron en la cadera y en el muslo.

— ¡Silencio!

— Ya me he aburrido, traed el látigo de tres picos.

.

El silencio de la celda era una de las pocas cosas que le alegraban desde su confinamiento. Pero el silencio ahora no era mucho, cuando había traído a esta nueva chica junto a su celda. Observó de reojo a la niña, tirada de estómago, incapaz de moverse por la espalda, muslos y pantorrillas hecha añicos por los latigazos recibidos. Había sido una bendición que se hubiera desmayado al recibir el primer golpe del látigo de tres picos, porque no le quedaría piel en la espalda si hubiera recibido más de uno.

La observó solo un momento, para sentir una leve angustia en su garganta y entrecerró el cejo. Ella nunca se había sentido pena por nadie y esa niña no iba a ser la primera. Gruñendo débilmente por su extraña debilidad, se sentó sobre sus piernas en que los arañazos ya se estaban sanando, las espinas estaban siendo expulsadas una a una mientras su sangre las iba rechazando como agentes extraños. Tomó el pie dislocado y amoratado, mientras se llevaba una de las mantas a la boca cerró los ojos y se lo acomodó con dos movimientos, el dolor le hizo ver un relámpago blanco, pero luego el malestar empezó a ceder. Movió los dedos uno a uno, esperando que no haber perdido el funcionamiento de alguno de ellos.

Más calmada volvió la vista a la chiquilla quien se había quedado en silencio. Su rostro estaba hacía su dirección pero su cabello que antes había sido rubio, ahora estaba opaco y sucio, enmarañado y gran parte pegoteado por la sangre reseca le cubría el rostro.

¿De dónde habría salido?... bueno, no era asunto suyo, era mejor, y había aprendido, que encariñarse con alguien o algo, sólo hacía sufrir a la hora de la despedida.

.

Habían pasado diecisiete desoladores días. Tantos desde que su pequeña hermana desapareciera. . . ¿Qué destino le había deparado?

Habían llegado al amanecer a las tierras de Lothloriel, la hermosa tierra de la Gran Dama de Luz. Habían sido recibidos en las limes, y sido llevados por el largo camino hacia el asentamiento.

El cansancio de su cuerpo pareció mitigar un poco cuando los rayos de luz que se filtraba entre los grandes árboles plateados tocaron su cuerpo, a su buen corcel. Algunos elfos salieron a su encuentro, llevándoles comida y agua, con palabras de aliento y cariño.

A los pocos minutos, la mismísima dama Blanca estuvo frente a él, y su siempre tranquilo esposo a su lado. Lord Celeborn.

— ¡Bienvenidos, mis queridos viajeros del Bosque!- anunció Galadriel mientras abría sus manos y ellos dejaron que sus agarrotados músculos por el viaje se destensaran y se aletargaran bajo la calidez que todo allí emitía.- mi querido Legolas - susurró ésta luego, tendiéndole una mano para que se acercara.

Él avanzó un par de pasos y se inclinó levemente en una reverencia. Sintió de pronto el peso en su corazón, más que nunca, un dolor punzante. No se avergonzó de sus ojos brillosos cuando se volvió a levantar y miró los claros ojos de la Galadriel.

— Debes ser fuerte, hijo de Mirtwood. Debes ser muy fuerte.

— La pena me aqueja - susurró con la voz contraída- mi _seler_

— Lo sé, hijo de Thranduil... pero descansad. Descansad y velad por la seguridad de vuestra _seler..._ si crees en ellos, los Valar te acompañaran en tu recorrido, esta noche, yo te ayudare.

Y con esas tranquilizadoras palabras, Belian, Eris, y sus demás hombres fueron llevados a reconfortantes habitaciones para descansar un poco.

.

Sabía que ella no dormía, porque había aprendido en todos esos días, que cuando dormía, su respiración era lenta y pausada, ahora, aquella elfa, simplemente estaba allí, intentando sanar. La escuchaba murmurar pero no sabía exactamente qué.

— No me has dicho tu nombre- comentó de pronto mientras se estiraba un poco y detrás de un par de rocas retiraba su bolso, aquellos que los orcos no le habían quitado y sacaba una reluciente, larga y plateada flauta con dos cintas de terciopelo en una esquina.

— Nissa- susurró está ovillándose más si podía sobre la fría roca. Su voz sonaba como la de ella, sin esperanzas, sin más destino que el dolor.

¿Cuantos días habían sido llevadas para ser torturadas?, ella llevaba meses allí, y aun tenía un poco de energía ya que su otro yo no le permitía flaquear, pero aquella niña, ¿Cuánto duraría? No mucho por lo que veía.

— Nissa ¿Cuánto?- preguntó acomodándose en la roca. Ya no había espinas que le prohibieran acomodarse.

Sus músculos se tensaron de pronto, su sangre se fue calentando, respiró profundo. Había tenido que hacerlo muchas veces, siempre quería salir luego de ser torturada. Los orcos se entretenían de dos formas con ella, torturándola hasta que su cuerpo comenzara a mutar y oprimiéndolo hasta el descontrol, o simplemente torturándola para pasar el rato. Ellos sabían que no era tan resistente, que como cualquier ser, podría simplemente morir por sus maltratos. Cosa, que obviamente, aquellos seres, no querían.

— Solo Nissa- susurró con la voz comprimida. No la escuchó, pero lo sabía, ella estaba llorando una vez más.

Respiró profundo y dejó que la música fluyera por todos los pasillos de aquellas mazmorras, por todas las cuevas, por todo su cuerpo, por toda su alma. Sus entonaciones sonaron cada vez más tristes pero siempre llevadas con gran dominio de técnica. Cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se destensaba, su sangre se enfriaba, su dragón se calmaba y dormía... dormiría por unos días, o simplemente hasta que una nueva tanda de golpes lo hicieran despertar.

Escuchó el susurró, y su flauta vibró en sus dedos, de pronto el susurró se hizo más fuerte y melodioso. Se dejó llevar por la música y el canto de Nissa.

La chiquilla tenía la voz de los dioses. Y su dragón extrañamente, pareció, además de dormir, sentirse muy gratificado por aquella voz que se mezclaba con su música.

Como hacía mucho no había logrado, sintió un extraño confort en su cuerpo mientras la voz suave y llena de sentimiento de Nissa se mezclaba con su cansada alma.

Como no había logrado en meses, su cuerpo y alma descansaron un poco menos cargado.

.

Se levantó con cuidado mientras veía llegar a la Dama Blanca a su lado. Galadriel tenía la mirada fija en el camino y su andar, como si flotaran sobre las hojas a su pies le hizo una venía que le pedía su compañía. Él caminó dos pasos más atrás, mientras andaban, todo parecía alumbrarse a su andar.

— Tu hermana está viva, Legolas- susurró luego de diez minutos de camino. Él sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de alivio y felicidad, una arrolladora esperanza le infundó ánimos- pero no debes tener esperanzas de que siga igual.

Un extraño golpe lo dejó sin aire.

— ¿Dama?

— Las estrellas han hablado, pero, tienes que tener esperanza que tu hermana estará bien, que el destino la ha llevado donde madurará y verá su vida no como una condena. Que estará acompañada de un gran dolor, pero que, de un modo y otro, ella debe aprender a superar, y es algo, querido hijo de Thranduil que no podrán proteger, es algo que ella superará con la debida compañía.

Él dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de dolor. No era muy agradable pensar en su hermana sufriendo, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? No estaba para protegerla, no había nadie para hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a su pequeña hermana?...

— Debes ser fuerte, Legolas. Y cuando la vuelvas a ver... verás, que las cosas que ella cree no serán tan malas como los demás lo vean. Y deberás confiar en ella.

La Dama llegó a su _talan_, y se volvió hacía él con una triste sonrisa.

— Ve a la tierra de los hombres, y cuida a tu pueblo como lo han hecho tus ancestros, cuando el destino de tu hermana y el tuyo vuelvan a unirse, un gran cambio habrá para ambos.

Él asintió con el corazón un poco más vivo, pero a la vez, ingratamente pesado.

— Descansad cuanto queráis, aquí siempre seréis bienvenidos. Cuando volvías a la marcha, nos despediremos con buenaventura de ustedes. Pero por mientras... solo descansad vuestras pesadas almas.

.

Veintitrés días… o algo así.

Se llevó las quemadas manos hacía un cuenco de agua que había logrado capturar de una gotera en la parte lejana de su cueva. Habían sido recién traídas, un poco menos magulladas, ya que uno de los orcos había llegado presuroso: habían visto en la lejanía movimiento, así que no habían logrado darle toda la sección de tortura que habían esperado.

Escuchó un leve crujido y miró a Lyandel que se acaba de arreglar una muñeca. Uno de los orcos se la había tirado hacía atrás hasta zafarla. La joven abrió los ojos mientras movía lentamente cada uno de sus dedos. Ella volvió a meter las manos en los cuencos y soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Le habían puesto las manos sobre una cacerola con agua hirviendo, dejando que el vapor le fuera quemando.

— ¿Vez ese musgo café que tienes detrás?- comentó Lyandel mientras le veía moverse dentro de celda. Ella asintió al verlo.- sácalo y frótalo entre tus manos, es un poco hediondo y pica como los demonios, pero así sanará más rápido y dolerá menos.

— ¿En serio?- preguntó con la voz compungida. Lyandel no le contestó. Ironía: como si le fuera a mentir, ridículo, ¿Qué sacaba con ello?

Se inclinó y con un poco de dolor logro sacar el musgo que se desprendió con facilidad.

Al empezar a frotarlo por sus adoloridos dedos, notó la picazón y el rancio olor a algo descompuesto. Pero además de la picazón notó disminuir el dolor en su piel. Y mientras tomaba su ajada manta y la ponía más cerca de las rejas y se ovillaba allí, miró a Lyandel, de la cual solo se percibía un destello rojizo, que no lograba vislumbrar bien.

— Gracias- susurró, y se quedo dormida, mientras la suave música acariciaba sus sueños. Aquella flauta, emitía la música de los dioses.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, pero ¿Qué importaba?

.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos días más en Lorien esperando noticias para el futuro e incierto viaje que tenían delante. Su padre les había enviado noticias: aún no se sabía nada de Nissa, y les pedía que viajaran a Minas Tirith para poner al corriente al rey Elessar de las constantes venidas de los Ruronianos hacía las Tierras Pardas, y de paso poner al corriente a Aragorn de la desapareció de su hermana y la ayuda que necesitaban para su búsqueda.

.

Se convulsionó mientras su uñas se enterraban en el suelo. Una a una las varillas calientes se estrellaron en sus piernas, glúteos y espalda. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su boca estaban sangrantes por la serie de golpes que había recibido hacía tan pocos días.

Cuando la dejaron en paz y fueron a reírse del nuevo método de quebrar dedos que había logrado recrear para Lyandel ella se ovilló llorando pidiéndole a Mandos que la dejara ir, que por favor… se la llevara.

.

Nissa le miraba desde la cueva del frente, estaba boca abajo temblando y con sus ojos grises puestos en Lyandel, que terminaba de acomodarse los dedos luego de que los orcos hubieran estado toda la sesión de aquel día intentando encontrar una nueva e innovadora manera de romperle los dedos sin lacerar la piel.

Toda una entretención para los bastardos.

No podría tocar la flauta aquel día con sus dedos rotos, así que solo cerró los ojos.

— Ya no hay luz en mí - escucho a Nissa susurrar.

La luz de los elfos, aquel vínculo con lo infinito, con las estrellas.

Ella también lo había perdido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Y cuando así había sido, cuando se había apagado toda en ella, la esperanza de salir de allí, de ser normal, de viajar a los Puertos Grises se había desvanecido por completo.

La escuchó llorar, pero no era un sollozo por la espalda inflamada por los cortes y quemaduras, no, era por la triste estancia de estar allí, era una tristeza interior que dolía hasta a ella misma.

No había un futuro cierto para ellas, no si seguían allí.

.

Dejaron la guardia en Lorien y emprendieron el viaje a Minas Tirith. Belian había estado sumamente preocupado por su primo, Eris, quien no estaba dado a los largos viajes en caballo y mucho menos a no tener un descanso apropiado, pero él veía a la vez que todo ese esfuerzo, ni una queja, y el agotamiento desmedido en silencio eran solo por su hermana, y lo agradecía.

Cuando llegaran donde Aragorn, tomaría otras decisiones, pero por ahora, la compañía de los chicos eran un bienestar preciado.

**.**

Lyandel cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor circulara en paz por sus miembros. Los orcos tenían la costumbre de dislocarla como si verla desarmada fuera la mejor de las entretenciones. Siempre de una u otra forma alguna pieza de ella terminaba malformada o en el peor de los casos, rota. Pero jamás amputada, lo que agradecía en silencio.

Y ahora mientras el soporte se iba hundiendo cada más en ella, apretando sus costillas e interrumpiendo el aire a sus pulmones, solo en el encierro mental de su mente esperaba que terminara pronto. Que todo terminara pronto.

.

Escuchó a Nissa removerse y se preguntó si las heridas abiertas por los cuchillos aun le sangraban o no, pero cuando ésta se levantó y se acercó a su reja, ella abrió un ojo. En la oscuridad cerrada pudo notar como su cabello ennegrecido y sucio de tierra y sangre era lo único palpable.

— ¿Podrías contarme de Rivendel?

— ...

— Mi hermano solía contarme de las hermosas cascadas y la casa del Lord, y su hija Arwen ahora reina de los hombres. ¿La conociste? ¿Era tan hermosa como cuentas las historias?

— ...

La escuchó soltar un suspiro resignado –tal vez creyéndola dormida- y la vio desvanecerse en el sueño tan rápido que le asombró. ¿Estaría apagándose ya?... si era así, sería lo mejor...

.

Tanto Lyandel como Nissa esperaban ansiosas en cada ocasión que la garganta de la primera sanara para que pudiese ponerse a tocar. El sonido de la flauta les consolaba enormemente. Incluso a veces, cuando su estado físico y emocional se lo permitía, Nissa le acompañaba con su voz.

— _No lo hagas_ -Escuchó Lyandel en su cabeza una voz como de susurro, cuando iba a tomar el instrumento. Al principio lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

— El encierro debe estar afectando al fin mi cabeza.

— ¿Has dicho algo? -preguntó Nissa extrañada.

— Tan sólo creí. . . - hizo un nuevo ademán de tomar la flauta, colocó la boquilla en sus labios, y a punto estaba de soplar cuando escuchó aquella voz hablarle de nuevo.

— _Hoy no..._ -Lyandel lanzó un corto gemido de sorpresa. Una extraña fuerza le hizo bajar las manos suavemente hasta su regazo.-_ Hija de Itanar, es menester que hoy te guardes..._

Tras escuchar otra vez entendió que no se trataba de una sola voz.

— ¿Quién eres? – realizó la pregunta al aire, sin pensar verdaderamente que le sería respondida.

— _Somos quienes les protegen... _- no podía estar segura, pero en su interior tuvo la sensación de que eran los mismos valars quienes le habían hablado. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el caótico sentimiento de su interior.

— ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó Nissa preocupada.

— ¿No has escuchado nada?

— Solamente tus murmullos.

— Duerme Nissa. Hoy no voy a tocar, ni tú tampoco debes cantar -el frío semblante de Lyandel se había tornado grave.

A Nissa no le gustaba nada el verse privada del acariciante sonido de la flauta, pero dudaba que a Lyandel le agradase más que a ella, así que simplemente se resignó; sin embargo, no iba a quedarse sentada haciendo la terrible espera más larga. Dobló el brazo para apoyarse en él como almohada, y se entregó al sueño, aunque no inmediatamente. Había logrado acostumbrarse un poco a esa clase de oscuridad sofocante que reinaba bajo la tierra, no obstante, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo completamente algún día. Al menos ya no sentía la garganta cerrada.

Volteó a mirar a Lyandel y le encontró tan serena como solía estarlo siempre ¿Cómo es que el encierro no le afectaba tanto como a ella misma? Probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que no pudiese sentir la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo, con su extraño ojo y todo eso podría también tener relación con el incidente de Lord Glorfindel. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas preguntarle, sin embargo, si ella no le había revelado su pasado ¿Qué derecho tenía de preguntarle a Lyandel el suyo? Era imposible que se tratasen de recuerdos gratos. Mientras pensaba así comenzó a dormitar.

El estruendo de pisadas bajar por las escaleras le despertó de sobresalto. La angustia le apretó el pecho. Ya no podía decir que se tratase de miedo, pues el miedo se aplica a lo desconocido, y para Nissa el dolor ya no era un desconocido.

Escuchó Nissa las risas de los orcos. Parecían más agitadas de lo normal, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno para ellas. Volteó a ver a Lyandel, cuyo semblante se miraba sumamente perturbado; temblaba, y sus puños se cerraban fuertemente, como queriendo contener unas ansias muy fuertes. Iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero al momento aparecieron los orcos y se pusieron a dar gritos y golpes en su celda.

— ¡Adivina qué elfa! El jefe ha traído un nuevo juguetito muy divertido ¡Esta noche será muy divertida!

Les sacaron de sus celdas tan violentamente como acostumbraban. Al subir, Nissa advirtió asustada que el temblor en el cuerpo de Lyandel había incrementado. Una sensación extraña se dio paso en su estómago.

Una vez se encontraron en el cuarto acostumbrado, a Nissa le tomaron de las manos y le ataron a su poste, a Lyandel le sujetaban mientras dos de los orcos se dedicaban a ajustar el complicado sistema de poleas de cables de plata de una maquina que hasta ayer no habían visto.

— ¡Ey, Krom, espera! -Siseó uno de ellos con voz de serpiente.- Está muy agitada, y para ponérselo necesitamos quitarle el mithril. . .

— ¡Calla y quítale los grilletes! Tengo muchas ganas de jugar algo nuevo. Sólo será un momento mientras se los ponemos otra vez ¡Ponle la espada al cuello y hazlo de una vez!

Así lo hicieron, pero ni la espada ni todos los demás orcos pudieron hacer nada. El espíritu de la bestia había esperado demasiado tiempo, y Lyandel a duras penas le podía contener. En cuanto se vio liberada dio rienda suelta al caos de su interior.

Le vio Nissa y se paralizó de miedo. Ambos ojos de Lyandel se tornaron rojos, sus manos garras, su piel escamas negras, su cuerpo aumentó unas veinte veces hasta convertirse en el de un dragón negro. Lanzó un rugido al aire e incineró a todos los orcos que ahora corrían despavoridos por los pasillos de las cuevas. Con sus garras y cola destruyó todo el oscuro instrumental de la habitación. Todas las trampillas y artilugios quedaron regados por el piso, reducidos a simples astillas, y cuando al fin la criatura pareció advertir la presencia de la princesa, se volvió hacia ella, y enseñando los colmillos de su hocico rugió tan alto que por un momento escuchó Nissa solamente el piar de sus oídos. Después del ensordecedor rugido el dragón se le quedó mirando.

Sentía Nissa su cuerpo lívido, las mejillas y los ojos mojados sacudirle por completo. Jamás en su vida había sentido un terror igual. No podía advertir, que si el dragón le miraba fijamente era porque Lyandel había recobrado por un momento la cordura y el control de su mente. Salió Lyandel reptando hasta las celdas para buscar su flauta y su broche. Tiempo en el que Nissa despertó y buscó con desespero desatarse de las cuerdas que le tenían atada, pero el rato que le tomó a Lyandel regresar no fue mayor a unos segundos.

Levantó Lyandel una garra hacia ella, lo hizo pausadamente. Nissa cerró los ojos pensando que su hora de morir había llegado, pero la zarpa no le golpeó, tan sólo rompió las cuerdas con su punta afilada. Cayó Nissa de rodillas sin fuerzas para levantarse, se las había consumido el miedo. Con la mano que no llevaba empuñada le tomó Lyandel suavemente de la cintura, abrió sus poderosas alas y se alzó en vuelo atravesando el techo de piedra con suma facilidad.

Al verse atrapada de esa forma lanzó Nissa un grito y trató de safarse pataleando, pero la garra, aunque no le lastimaba, se cerraba en torno a su cuerpo poderosamente. Tras un rato de forcejeo se quedó por fin quieta. Lyandel lo advirtió y pensó que debía de ser muy incómodo colgar de esa manera, así que le subió para que se acomodara en su lomo. Para Nissa fue como sentarse en una plataforma hecha de reluciente metal negro. De haber sido más temprano el reflejo del sol sobre las escamas podría haberle encandilado, pero tras el horizonte se dibujaban unas últimas líneas de color rojo. No podía hacer nada por el momento, así que simplemente se dedicó a resguardar la cabeza entre los brazos y a agarrarse fuertemente de entre los huecos de las escamas para evitar caerse.

Al fin, tras lo que parecieron horas Lyandel comenzó a descender hasta internarse en el bosque; volvió a tomar a Nissa de la cintura, la depositó suavemente en el suelo y a pocos metros se tendió en el suelo; luego se encogió hasta volver a ser de nuevo Lyandel. Su figura por completo desnuda, a su lado la bolsa en que guardaba sus tesoros.

El cantó de los pájaros fue lo primero que percibió a su alrededor, luego el aire en su rostro, las últimas luces de la tarde, los árboles cantando a su alrededor. Tan sólo hasta entonces comprendió que ya no estaba dentro de las cuevas. Se sintió viva. Como si hubiera estado muerta y el mundo le regalase la vida otra vez. Se rió, lloró, besó el césped, cada árbol, gritó de júbilo y, se echó a correr tan torpemente como sus piernas le permitieron. Aún no se recuperaba de una fea herida en sus pies, pero el dolor era nada comparado con la felicidad de su interior. Jamás la creación pareció le más hermosa.

En medio de su carrera pasó por su cabeza la imagen de Lyandel tendida en el suelo. Paró, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, qué hacer o a dónde dirigirse.

No sentía temor ni nada parecido; ni siquiera el vencido señor de Mordor hubiese podido opacar con su repentina llegada la dicha que su corazón desbordaba. Oyó a Lyandel despertar, levantarse y dirigirse a un afluente de agua donde al parecer el bosque se quebraba y daba origen a una pequeña cascada. Deshizo sus pasos. Le alcanzó cuando apenas iba metiendo los pies en el agua. Al verle, Nissa se llevó las manos a la boca del asombro.

Era la primera vez que veía a Lyandel con claridad. La luz de la luna le iluminaba la piel de mármol manchada de sangre seca; era un espectáculo verdaderamente lamentable la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo por entero. Marcas imborrables de su experiencia en las cuevas.

Se sentó Lyandel en una gran piedra bajo el chorro de agua, se abrazó las piernas y medio escondió el rostro, dejando a la vista el luminoso ojo carmesí.

Nissa se sintió muy sucia de pronto. Advirtió lo mugrosa que estaba. Casi rompió a reír al mirar lo que quedaba de su vestido. Sin sentir vergüenza en ningún momento se quitó el trapo que llevaba encima y se adentró en el agua ella también. Estaba fría, pero a ella le supo deliciosa. Se sentó junto a Lyandel, con sus manos enjugó la suciedad de su cuerpo y también la que insistía en no abandonar la del cuerpo de Lyandel; desenredó el enredado cabello de ambas lo mejor que pudo con los dedos, tomó la mano de Lyandel y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Así se quedaron hasta el amanecer.

.

* * *

.

_Estamos arriba con el capitulo tres, se que hay gente leyendo... fanfiction es un copuchento de niveles cosmicos, asi que sin verguenza por favor comentad que tal esta. :D Somos dos escritoras y muchos años dandole forma a este fic. De verdad... muchos años. Asi que bueno, ya sabe, comentarios por favor ;) Saludos y cuidense_.


End file.
